Forest Spirits
by lp24
Summary: indians! AU. hiccstrid. Some explorers venture to the Amazonas looking for diamonds, others for animals, but they all enter a war with the natives. years pass of escalating war. When a rumor about forest spirits saving animals starts to spread, its time for change.
1. Prologue

**A/N** Welcome to my second story.

I still own nothing.

This isn't a documentary, its fiction, im sorry for any historical error i might make. if you know better, tell me, and i will fix it if i can.

My first story is still on going, so until i finish the other i wont promise any update schedule, i just needed to get the idea out of my head, though if theres a good response, i will be certain to finish it. it will be Hiccstrid (probably my only hiccstrid story, and im going to be a bit mean with snot/fish/twins). And i dont think i really need beta, but if anyone is interested in viewing the story beforehand while fixing mistakes and giving input on how the story should go (i have a base plot defined, but its changeable), please pm me. do keep in mind i dont know when i will update this story. The first person pov wont happen often, probably the first two chapters to introduce the characters and then small moments where i think it fits. next chapters should be longer, i just want to know if you are receptive to this story.

I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think.

* * *

 **Chapter 1-Prologue**

This is Brasil. It's twelve days North of hopeless and a few degrees South of burning to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. My camp. In a word? Miserable. There's deadly animals everywhere, diseases spread like wildfire, and then there's the _indians_.

With all of this, why are we here, you might ask? Besides our stuberness issues, my wife would tell you the forest is beautiful, the natural wildlife is amazing, and the indians are just protecting their home, but we are here with one goal only: extract diamonds.

It's dusk when I hear the bell ring. I quickly grab my gun and run outside to see those devils atacking us again. Arrows and darts are flying from shadows in the trees and gunshots can be heard throughout the camp. I start firing as well. From the corner of my eye, I see as my wife tackles a indian to who got near her, to save him from being shot. We are halfway through the atack when I spot my wife again from the corner of my eye. When I notice what she is doing, I immediately run after her.

She followed an indian who had sneaked past up to the Hofferson's tent, where their little girl would be. The fact that she had a gun in hand gave me a small reassurance. Indians may have advantage hiding in the forest, but in the open field, a gun is superior to a bow or a dart. What troubles me is that I don't think she will shoot. Nothing could prepare me for what I see when I enter the tent though, my blood froze in my veins in that moment, as I see my wife is limp on the floor. I pick her up to put my ear to her chest. She is breathing, but I can sense it's slowing down. We have yet to find a cure to the poison those devils use, a stray tear falls down my face knowing she is going to die, and I feel my heart shatter in a milion pieces.

Knowing I can't do anything for her, and with a more urgent matter to take care off, I slowly put her down, to go look for the Hofferson baby... who is nowhere to be found. I hear something and I turn around to see my wife's body be dragued away by the same indian, who had a baby in his arms. He's almost black, even darker than the usual brown indians, and has piercing green eyes. I can't shoot for fear or hurting the baby, so I run to them, however, I quickly loose them in the thick forest. I try to gather a search party, but at night, through the treacherous trees, against lurking indians who are used to it, and with a destroyed camp, there's nothing I can do. Assessing the situation, we lost three man (including my wife) and my one-legged best friend got a dart to the hand, and had to amputate so that the venom didn't spread.

I find very small solace in the fact Hiccup was unhurt, specially when he reminds me so much of her... Not about diamonds anymore, I swear right then and there, I will avenge them, or isn't my name Stoick 'The Vast' Hadock.


	2. A new tribe

**A/N** A long wait, I'm sorry, but this is still not my main story at the moment, and updates will continue erradic until the other story is finished. Reviews are greatly apreciated, good or bad, just remain polite. Though I have some idea of were this story is going, feel free to make suggestions. Reminder: I have very little knowledge of how those tribes worked (though i am aware there was usually only one shaman, this just fit my story better. Any resemblance is coincidental and I mean no disrespect to any culture.

About language: Natives dont speak the same language, however, i dont like it when i read something but cant understand it (not much sense in writing it, and if there are poeple who understand it, everyone should) i also dont like to scroll for subtitles, so i also wont do that. what I will do, is have everyone speaking english, but if there is two diferent languages interacting, I will diferenciate them, put one of them in bold, or italic, or some diferent symbol at the beggining, i dont know what is best and havent decided yet actually, but everything will be english.

I think this should probably still be apart of prologue, but cant have two of thse, time skip will be in next chapter. Personally, i dont think this is my best chapter, not much happens and im not very good at description, i prefer moving the story forward, but im trying to get better isntead of rushing forward, i feel some parts are a little confusing, but i think that everything is at least understandable. if it isnt, just send me a message or leave a review and ill do my best to rewrite that part. I hope you like it though, here's chapter 2, thank you for reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A new tribe**

The indian tribe, living in the middle of the forest, consisted of woman, who mostly gathered fruits and took care of the house, and the man, the hunters and warriors. A very few select men were part of the village council, and then there was the chief of the village, whose should never be confronted. However, there were two people that, though he still had authority over, it wasn't absolute. The healer, to whom he tried not to anger, should he require her services someday, and the spiritual guide, the one that made sure the Gods were pleased and wouldn't punish them, the chief could also order him, but if to enter a fight of wills, he feared the Gods response. The later two, healer and shaman, were talking about their latest action, the fact that the shaman brough a baby and a woman to their tribe that night.

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing?"

With a solemn nod, he answers.

"It was the only way."

"And the woman?"

"I'm not sure, she was just there, pointing one of those deadly noisy things at me... but she didn't do anything. In that moment though, I heard a man running to us and had no time, so I had to shoot her, but couldn't let her die, so I brought her."

"Go, I will take care of them."

"Thanks, Light."

The woman, black, though not as black as her husband, with brown eyes and still raven hair despite her age, had all but left her old name behind, and was now dubbed Lightning for her fast reflexes, and, more importantly, her metal staff that seemed to attract the ire of Thor himself, and the woman had no problem redirecting it to whom she deemed deserving.

As the healer, she was in her own hut at that moment. She approached one of the many bambu boxes that were spread around the tent, and removed the cover. Faster than the eye could see, her hand shot to the inside of the box, coming up with a snake firmly held by it's head. Grabbing a small bowl, the healer procceded to extract the snake's poison, then returning it to it's box.

She smashed some herbs, mixed with the poison, and fed to the unconscious woman that was laid down in some furs. She was thin, with long, brown hair and green eyes, but they lacked the spark they usually did, she was fighting for her life, even if the healer had confidence she would still make it.

Next to her, a small baby was wrapped in cloths. The raven haired elder couldn't help but touch the very short golden hair. It was like nothing she had seen before, and she thought it was beautifull. The baby's young amd innocent sapphire eyes were taking in her surroundings. Luckly, she hasn't began to cry, though the chances are she will soon. She hoped the women would wake up soon, if nothing else, to feed the baby. Astrid was currently being fed by the women in the village, but it would be for the better if the woman would take some kind of maternal figure, since they were the only two white-skins, they would relate better, not to mention that coming from the same village, she was already a familiar face for the baby.

Meanwhile, her husband, black as night with two intelligent green orbs, was heading towards his own hut. Though married, they each had their own huts. They both needed their space for their jobs, and, as a healer and a spiritual guide, they both needed to remain pure as not to loose their power. It was unheard of elder to marry, but that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy spending time together, and, as such, they had agreed to a marriage, as long as they didn't consummate it. As both elders, the chief didn't really want to question the break of tradition (that was the elders job), so if they deemed it safe themselves to marry, the chief wouldn't intervene. They would still be fitting for their jobs, and they would be happier, it was a win-win.

Same as Lighting, as an elder, his previous name had been left behind. He had been a powerful warrior, and wise as well. Time passed and the warrior lived on, so, when the previous spiritual elder had passed on, he had become the next one through, and Death had become his name.

In the past full moon, he had had a vision of a baby girl with golden hair. He had never seen such hair, everyone in the tribe would habe brown or black hair, but he knew better than to doubt the vision. Old, but still strong, he had gone along his tribe against the invaders that night to find the little girl with hair like the sun, and find her he did.

He enters his hut, taking two small sticks and starting a light flame with practised ease. From around the place, he took some white sage, cedar and sweetgrass to burn. He put the herbs close to the small fire and sat down, legs crossed with hands resting on his knees, taking deep breaths, inspiring the smoke that was beggining to fill the tent.

* * *

~" ** _..._** _we can't."_

 _~" Why not?"_

~" _They would demand Valka to reveal our location, and they would kill us. If we returned the girl as well, they would stop hunting us, but they would continue to hunt the forest. It has to be this way."_

 _~" This will bring a lot of grief..."_

 _~" More than you think. But this is the only path to peace."_

 _~" I trust you, D. I just hope we're doing the right thing."  
_

 _~" Me too, Light, me too..."  
_

 _~" I will check on her, see should wake soon."_

 _~" Okay, I'll join you."_

Valka felt numb. She couldn't feel or move her body, and she couldn't remember what happened. Her head turned to the side, she could see two dark people, in some kind of tent, but she couldn't see the rest of her surroundings. She were talking in some kind of language she didn't understand, but she heard her name, they were talking about her. Where was she? Who were they? What did they want? She started to remember the previous night, except that it was already three nights ago. So, she was with the indians, but she still had no answer to the third question, and she had more, why did they save her, and how did they know her name?

She saw them walking towards her, and she panicked. She did everything she could to try to move, but her muscles didn't respond. They seemed to notice she was awake though, and, after exchanging a few more words she still didn't understand, the man left. The woman got closer, speaking in a soft voice. She could very well be telling her she would kill her and she would have no clue, but it was a non-threatening voice, and it would have to be enough, since there wasn't much she could do.

Minutes later, the man returned with some water and berries. She could barely move her mouth, and the man slowly fed her, while the woman disappeared from her view, only to return with a bundle in her arms, that she recognized as the Hofferson baby.

Time went by and people entered and left the tent she was in, never leaving her alone. She couldn't tell how much time had passed, but she was slowly regaining the control of her muscles. She stood in two very unstable legs, before making the short way to the woman currently in the tent with her, who was holding the baby in her arms. She would have to try to communicate somehow, she didn't know what they expected from her, but she needed to figure it out. However, before Valka could start making gestures, the other woman gently pushed her down to sit on a small bench, and handed little Astrid to her, making a gesture to her naked chest. The white woman could only interpret as to feed her, but that moment was when she fully realized that her chest was bare, the same as every other woman in the tribe, she had been too busy trying to move to actually pay attention to anything else. Nevertheless, trying to put the self-conscious feeling aside, she had a baby to take care of, her mother was a friend and she wouldn't let her or her baby down.

After they were finished, another woman thankfully brough her some fruits for her to eat, then took her hand, and led her outside, where she noticed she sun was disappearing. She was led through the little densed forest the tribe was located in, all the while hearing noises she didn't understand. They entered an empty tent, and her escort made some more noises, pointing at her and the baby and at furs on the floor, before leaving the tent. The small light the sun still provided quickly left, and the noises outside faded. Without much to do, she laid down, with the baby close to her, trying to sleep. Even though she was fearing the next day, she was exhausted, and she drifted away for the night, wondering if this would be her new tribe.


	3. A bed time story

**A/N** Part of a chapter, more to tell you im still working on this story than anything else, but i stil really hope you like it. I really need reviews though, to know how to make the story better for you and to inspire me to write more.

To Anonymous Noob the 2nd: not really sure what to say, since i didn't make the leader a woman (not that theres anything wrong with it), but thanks anyway.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A bed time story**

Hiccup was ten. From a young age he was very intelligent, diferent from the other kids, and he ended up as the social outcast, the bullied kid. Peacefull to a fault, he never did anything to stop it, even if he easily could have. Gobber, his father in all but blood, always made sure he was trained, he could fight three grown man at a time or could shoot a target twenty meters away after assembling the weapon, all the while with a blindfold over his eyes. He didn't use it, and it had been tiring and even painful, but he was glad to have the training nonetheless. If nothing else, it meant Gobber wanted him safe. Gobber, a bit of an inventor himself, also taught Hiccup how to direct his genious to practical and fasible inventions, instead of designing a fire-proof system in the middle of an humid forest (and yes, that had happened). Meanwhile, his father rarely spent time at home, always searching the woods for sign of the indians who took his wife, ignoring his son for because of the pain his similarity with Valka brought.

After blowing up the forge with an experience with gun-powder, much to Gobber's displeasure, the one-armed man took him home to bed. Upset, he decided against his familiar troll-hunting story, choosing instead to tell a more terrifying one based on some rumors that were spreading, which would unknowingly to them change their lives for the better.

Meanwhile, in a diferent part of the forest, a ten-year old Stormfly was also heading to bed. She was followed closely by her mother, who tucked her in before starting to speak softly, a tale that she knew more about than she was telling, and it was both diferent and the same as the story being told behind a diferent set of trees. Tonight, two intertwined lives would begin to change...

* * *

 **A/N** Very short chapter, I will edit it and repost it with the actual story that is being told (even if i know the point of that story and the lesson they both will take from it, its actual rather hard for me to write a story within a story, specially being told in a way meant for 10year olds in a diferent time). Story is really just starting, but thank you for reading this so far, and dont forget to leave a review, good or bad, thanks.


End file.
